Eternal Love
by lobunaluna
Summary: Recorría Europa por dos razones, una más personal que otra. ¿Puede que encuentre más de lo que busca en ese viaje? Una simple leyenda que termina siendo verdad le abre la puerta a algo que no soñó jamás. (Aclaración: NO YAOI. Por qué es la Milo de Leyenda del santuario)


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

**_En la historia uso a Milo en su versión de Leyenda del santuario (Si, mujer y pelirroja)_**

* * *

_Eternal Love._

Alejado del pueblo, a pesar de poder ser visible en parte, al hallarse en la cima de una colina rodeada por bosques. El castillo era una de las postales de ese pintoresco valle. Un pueblo con casas claramente de estilo renacentistas o más antiguas aun.

Todo indicaba que sería otro agradable pueblo para agregar a su "colección", la joven comenzó a transitar por la calle mirando todo a su alrededor con peculiar interés.

* * *

Tomo una fotografía de la capilla del pueblo, luego se acercó para hablar con el cura encargado del lugar.

-Buenos días hija mía. -el cura le miro- Me doy cuenta que no eres oveja de mi rebaño...

-Está en lo correcto padre-la chica sonrió amablemente- soy periodista. Estoy haciendo un trabajo de campo, para una nota que quiero publicar para inicios del próximo verano.

-¿Todo un año de trabajo de campo?-el anciano padre le miro algo sorprendido- ¿Es descortesía preguntar de que trata la nota?

-No, para nada padre-la chica volvió a sonreír- estoy escribiendo sobre los pueblos "escondidos" de Europa.-el cura le devolvió la sonrisa- Espero que no le moleste que le haya sacado una fotografía a la iglesia.

-Esta humilde capilla, es la casa de dios querida mía... -informo el padre en tono humilde- No puedo negarle a los corderos del gran rebaño de nuestro señor tomarle una fotografía.

-Me alegra saber eso-la joven le volvió a sonreír. - ¿Hay alguna posada u hotel en el pueblo?

-Sí, mi niña, pasando la plaza esta la posada de Madame Julia... La única en el pueblo.

-Gracias-la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se alejó del cura. Ambos ignoraban que sería la última vez que se verían...

...

Luego de hospedarse en la posada, la joven salió a recorrer el pueblo. Imposible olvidarse de ella, dado que su cabellera roja intenso le hacía imposible no resaltar entre el resto de los lugareños.

Llegado el anochecer, la joven ya sabía de las tradicionales fiestas de primavera y verano, de los paisajes hermosos que había alrededor del pueblo y muchas cosas más.

Solo no sabía una cosa y ese detalle seria de relevancia más adelante, de a verlo sabido su destino podría haber cambiado de otra forma.

_Habitación, Posada._

La joven miro sus anotaciones sobre el viaje y comenzó a pasar algunas partes a limpio. Sobre la cama también se hallaba su diario personal, otro que tenía anotaciones, pero su contenido no sería pasado a limpio.

Estuvo en vela hasta cerca de las tres de la madrugada, luego de mirar las manillas de su modesto reloj de pulsera de declino a aceptar la oferta de sus parpados... La oferta de dormir un buen rato.

* * *

Lentamente se acercó a la cama de la joven y la observo dormir bajo el envejecido edredón que le daba un toque hogareño a la modesta habitación. Observo el diario de la joven sobre la mesa de luz, sabía que había anotado algo en este y luego le dejo abandonado sobre el mueble de pino barnizado.

Tomo con cuidado el documento íntimo y comenzó a pasar lentamente las hojas, teniendo el buen cuidado de no emitir sonido alguno. Una humilde sonrisa se formó en sus labios, al encontrar las razones personales que le habían llevado a aceptar ese trabajo... Ese viaje.

_Amanecer._

La joven despertó y movió su cuello, era un hábito que tenía desde niña... Abrió los ojos y a su mente le tomo muy poco tiempo orientase.

-Bien... un día más en este lugar fotos de aquí y haya y me iré a donde me lleve el camino-comento con una suave sonrisa. Observo su diario, había algo distinto en él, no sabía decir cuál era la razón... Algo no estaba bien.

_Bosque._

Por más agradable que fuera el pueblo, nunca dejaba sus cosas en los hospedajes. Siempre llevaba su mochila a cuestas y pagaba solo la noche que se quedaba. Nunca pagaba por anticipado, había veces que de un día para el otro tenia lo necesario para la nota en que estaba trabajando y pagar la estadía de dos noches era innecesaria.

Cuando no regreso esa noche, Madame Julia creyó que se había marchado del pueblo.

* * *

Caminando por el bosque, luego de sacar fotografías a algún que otro arroyo se topó con un viejo camino, solo alzando la vista dedujo a donde conducía. Luego de hacer una marca en un árbol, marca muy visible, comenzó a transitar por el camino solitario. Cada cierta cantidad de distancia, realizaba otra marca en la corteza de algún árbol. Lo había estado haciendo desde que entro al bosque, por si alguna razón su GPS portátil se negaba a ayudar.

* * *

-Que belleza-dijo cuando vio el inmenso castillo, a pesar que estuviera en parte flaqueado por una gran muralla. El gran castillo era de una piedra color arena, con sus tejas de un extraño color tierra... Observo que el enrejado de la entrada está abierto y el rastrillo, sin duda en desuso hace años, estaba levantado. -Me pregunto si quien vive ahí dejara que le tome una fotografía al lugar...

_Castillo._

La puerta de entrada era inmensa, se sentía diminuta para ante ella. Aun costado había una cadena de bronce, supuso que eso haría de timbre. Luego de jalar apenas, se dejó escuchar una campana.

Espero que no les incomode que interrumpa su calma, pensó la chica mirando los diversos ventanales que rodeaban la fachada. La puerta se abrió apenas y un joven con lentes de marco fino se dejó ver.

-bon après-midi (Buenas tardes.)  
-bon après-midi-Replico ella- ¿Grec ou français uniquement? (¿Griego o solo francés?)

-Hablo griego-Informo el joven, sin asomarse mucho por la puerta- ¿Necesita algo señorita?

-Sí... Soy periodista.-la chica busco su pase y se lo mostró- estoy haciendo un trabajo de campo sobre pueblos remotos... o poco conocidos.-Sonrió algo avergonzada.- Me gustaría saber si no le molestaría al dueño del castillo que tome un par de fotos...

-Yo soy el dueño-replico el joven de cabellera azul marino y ojos celestes fríos.- Y no me molesta.

-Gracias... Señor...

-Chasseur.-La chica le miro arqueando una ceja y luego sonrió- ¿Su nombre señorita?

-Scorpian.-Dijo esta antes de mirar el largo trayecto que había hecho desde la entrada- Tiene unos bonitos jardines...-la puerta se cerró tras ella.- Que simpático... -comento algo sorprendida por lo descortés del joven.

Recorrió los jardines, sacando fotos por aquí y por allá. No se atrevía a pedir permiso para sacar fotos dentro de la casa, temía que eso incomodara al dueño del castillo.

Mientras sacaba fotografías a una hermosa fuente trabajada en bronce, sintió que se le miraba. Al darse vuelta a primera vista no noto a nadie, por lo cual se volvió a enfocar en la fuente y las nereidas que embellecían todo con sus sutiles siluetas. Al sentir que se la mirada de nuevo, volvió a darse vuelta y noto un movimiento tras una cortina.

Cera mejor que tome una última foto y me retire, pensó para sí... Mientras comenzaba a caminar por el inmenso jardín con dirección a la puerta principal.

_Entrada._

-Señorita.-Se dio vuelta y se encontró que el dueño de casa se acercaba con varios libros bajo el brazo- Cuando no la vi en los jardines, pensé que se había ido ya...-informo mientras desaceleraba su paso y se quedaba a solo cinco de ella.

-¿Me necesita para algo?

-Quería mostrarle esto-le indico los libros- Luego de darle permiso de fotografiar me acorde que estaban y casi di vuelta la biblioteca...-soltó una ligera risa- Creo que la puse nerviosa cuando me fije si seguía estando...

-¿Nerviosa?-la chica le dedico una sonrisa complaciente, tratando de ocultar que le había puesto algo incomoda- no, para nada... Es su casa... Ni siquiera note que me miraba...-mintió y tomo uno de los libros.

-Como todo pueblo pequeño... Tenemos nuestras "leyendas"...-la chica le miro. Había escuchado de los festivales, pero no de las leyendas locales. A las personas siempre les interesaba lo sobrenatural de los asuntos.-Pensé que les gustaría leer de estas... También hay recortes y dibujos de los seres que habitan el bosque.

-Gracias por tomarse la molestia, señor Chasseur.-la chica le miro, al final parece ser que si eres amigable.

-¿Gusta pasar a la biblioteca?-le ofreció amablemente el joven- Es el lugar que le da nombre a este castillo...

-¿Nombre?-Hay que descuido el mío- Como se llama el castillo...

-Jewel of Forêt-informo el chico, mientras se hacía a un lado y le indicaba el camino de regreso al castillo- Joya del bosque.-La chica algo nervioso asintió, agradeciendo tener el GPS prendido en caso de que algo pasara... Sabrían dónde empezar a buscarle.

_Biblioteca._

Una biblioteca de considerable envergadura dominaba su vista. Los pilares que rodeaban cada conjunto de estantes parecían arboles... Las ramas subían hasta formar parte de los frescos del techo. Todo parecía ser del más exquisito mármol blanco y otro de un peculiar tono marrón.

-Que belleza...-susurro la joven, mientras comenzaba a descender por la escalera doble... Apoyando su mano en el pulido barandal blanco.

-Concuerdo con usted señorita-replico el joven mientras descendía tras ella- Este es mi lugar en el mundo... -Informo con una sumamente calmada vos. "Mi lugar en el mundo", esas palabras sabían a cenizas en sus labios pensó la chica con tristeza.

-¿Le molesta si fotografió el lugar?-pregunto.

-Adelante-replico con una sutil sonrisa.

-¿El castillo tiene alguna historia...?

-Si aún existiera la monarquía en este país-El joven le miro con sutileza- yo sería el duque de todas estas tierras...-La chica le observo mientras guardaba su cámara.-Cuesta creerlo...-admitió.

-No tanto-replico la joven, para luego mirar los ventanales- me permite el libro de leyendas... Señor Chasseur- el chico, aparentemente solo unos años mayor que ella se lo tendió.

-La más famosa de las historias, es la del duque maldito-dejo escapar una risa- durante siglos muchos temieron rondar por las noches.-La chica le miro- Hasta mi abuela temía a esa leyenda...

-¿De qué trata?-la chica cerró el libro y le miro.

-Búscala mientras te la cuento... va lo que yo recuerdo de esa leyenda-informo el chico, mientras la joven comenzó a pasar las hojas delicadamente por miedo a romperlas.- Se supone, que uno de los duques se enamoró de una joven extranjera.-hizo una pausa- pero alguien un día se tomó el atrevimiento de asesinarla... Según se rumorea, la madre del duque enveneno a la joven dado que no aprobaba la relación.

-Pobre chica...-comento la chica distraída, mientras leía una leyenda sobre uno de los arroyos que circulaban por la zona.

-El duque enojado y lleno de dolor decidió hacer un trato con el demonio.-La chica levanto la vista y le miro, para luego volver a leer lo que tenía enfrente.

-Siempre meten al demonio, de seguro también hay un cura o algún eclesiástico en la historia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-el chico le miro sorprendido- si hay alguien del clero en la historia...

-Pues, supongo que siempre que hay un demonio hay alguien que representa a "las buenas obras de dios"-lo último sonó algo sarcástico en sus labios.- lo que es y no correcto.-el chico asintió.

-¿Prosigo?

-Como guste.

-El trato con el demonio no era un trato "sencillo".-continuo el joven- el duque tenía que matar 10.000 mujeres a cambio de que se le fuera regresado Milena.-la chica le miro algo sorprendida y un tanto horrorizada.- Para que ello fuera cumplido, el demonio le dio inmortalidad y lo castigo con una sed que solo un líquido podría saciar.

-Sangre.

-Correcto. Muy clásico... ¿No?-pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona- Al parecer en el 1500 ya tenían la mala costumbre de hacer historias repetidas y predecibles.

-Muy predecible.-la chica le miro, ignorando la imagen que estaba en el libro- ¿Puedo adivinar como continua?

-Adelante.-replico, mientras miraba de reojo la litografía envejecida.

-Comenzó a matar a las mujeres en el pueblo, dejándolas abandonadas en algún lugar del bosque... o en los campos.-el chico sonrió a medias- cansados de sus matanzas, los hombres del pueblo intentaron matarlo y fue en vano. Trajeron un cura que lo desterró de este mundo y fin.

-El final no es el de la leyenda y lo del pueblo es herrado.-replico el chico- Si mato a gente, pero no de este pueblo... Aquí solo mataba a alguna que otra mujer... -Hizo una larga pausa.- Su primera víctima, fue su propia madre. La responsable de que tuviera el corazón roto y por ese amor aceptara el temible pacto... -la chica sintió un leve escalofrió- Según la leyenda: Obligo a su madre confesar en una carta todo lo que había hecho. Le hizo escribir que era mentira que la extranjera era una ramera, que era mentira que era una bruja y estaba hechizando a su hijo... Que en realidad había mandado a una sirvienta a colocar esa bolsa con joyas desaparecidas en la habitación de la joven... Que era mentira cuando la acuso de calumnia, cuando esta se presentó ante el duque para informar el hallazgo de las joyas desaparecidas.

-Que terrible la duquesa-dijo la chica algo sorprendida, por lo que le contaba- supongo que eso no fue lo único ¿No?

-No, le hizo escribir todo lo que le había costado la digna sepultura a la joven... -replico el chico- Luego de eso, el duque hizo que su madre enviara la carta al padre de la capilla en el pueblo y escribiera otras tantas iguales para quienes habían ayudado a profanar el cuerpo de la joven.-sintió que le daban ganas de vomitar.- ¿Se siente bien señorita?

-Sí, solo que la crueldad de esa parte me resulta...

-Poco adecuada para sus delicados oídos-informo el chico, asintiendo como si hubiera olvidado el detalle que hablaba con una joven desconocida- Luego de todo lo que aconteció a lo previo a su muerte, el duque le borro de un plumazo de su camino. -Hizo una pausa, esperando ver la reacción de la joven- Ordeno que el cuerpo de su madre no tuviera la sepultura digna de una duquesa, sino que esta pagara por los crímenes de su lengua viperina y las acciones cometidas a conciencia.

-No se por qué, pero no creo que me guste saber que le paso a la duquesa...

-No te lo tenía pensado decir-replico el chico- ya note que esas parte no posee nada de su agrado...-la joven miro hacia otro lado avergonzada- Bueno... En cuanto al cura, este fue enviado por las señoras de la alta alcurnia a convencer que se diera digno entierro a la duquesa.

-¿Que paso con él?

-El cura comenzó a llegar, al castillo, en plena noche... Cosa de poder quedarse supongo-hizo gesto de comer y empinar el codo, gestos que le sacaron una risilla a la chica- A mitad de camino, el cochero se detuvo por lo cual él bajo para saber a qué se debía... ¿Te gustan los caballos?

-Sí.

-Entonces paso a la parte de que llega al castillo-la joven parpadeo un poco, entendiendo el por qué el cambio de escenario.- Cuando llego al castillo, se terminó de enterar el que fue del cuerpo de la duquesa.

-Me intriga saber, pero no sé por qué... creo que me desagradara.-el chico pareció no escucharla.

-Cuando llamo, se topó con una vieja criada que le dejo pasar y le informo que el duque no estaba... Que había ido a recorrer el camino al pueblo a caballo.-la chica le miro arqueando una ceja.- El cura informo que él no se lo cruzo por ningún lado.

-¿Por qué salir a recorrer el camino a esa hora? ¿Iba a cumplir parte de su pacto?

-Iba a llorar a su amada, su madre mando a quemar sus restos hasta que solo quedara polvo y luego a desperdigar sus cenizas por todo el camino. -la joven le miro sorprendida- como un mensaje para a todas esas "mujerzuelas" que quisieran conquistar al duque...

-¡Que terrible!

-Su madre también esperaba que él no tuviera donde llorarla, pero como decirlo...-busco la palabra- la jodió, cuando sentía necesidad de estar cerca de su amada se iba a recorrer el camino del castillo al pueblo... Llorándole a cada paso de su corcel

-Que romántico.-soltó la joven, ante de bajar la vista y contemplar el dibujo... Sus ojos no podían despegarse de los trazos.

-El cura, por cortesía de la afligida criada... Descubrió lo que el duque ocultaba-informo el chico, mientras se acercaba a la joven. -El duque tenía que guardar su secreto, por lo tanto los corrió del mapa... -se paró tras ella y apoyo su mano sobre la de ella.- Según la leyenda, el duque sigue esperando el regreso de su amada... Sigue esperando que regrese Milena...

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI!-Grita la chica antes de separarse de él y comenzar a correr hacía la escalera. Cuando esta por alcanzar la escalera, él la sujeta en un firme y cálido abrazo- ¡SUÉLTAME!

-¿Por qué huyes?-le mira atentamente a los ojos.- ¿Acaso te he hecho algún daño?

-¡DÉJAME IR!-Grita la joven, mientras intenta soltarse.

-¿A dónde iras?-le pregunta sereno- ¿A ese triste departamento que tienes en Atenas?-la chica le mira desconcertada- ¿Volverás a esa triste vida que llevas en tu país natal...? A aquella vida que te abruma y te retiene... A esa vida que quieres abandonar-El terror es por demás claro en sus ojos, a pesar que los de él sean por demás serenos- Recorres Europa buscando tu lugar en el mundo, dado que sientes que aquel que habitas no lo es... Toda tu vida te ha sido deprimente, no has encontrado el camino desde que quedaste huérfana... ¿Quieres volver a esa vida mediocre?

-Es mi vida...-La chica le logro asestar un rodillazo y lograr que este la suelte, más fue por la sorpresa que por el dolor físico. Sube desesperadamente la escalera, olvidando su mochila recargada en uno de los pies de la mesa de fresno.

-¡MILENA!-Escucha que le llama el joven, desde la biblioteca, mientras recorre el pasillo sin rumbo. Por estar mirando el lugar, no presto atención por donde circulaban en sí... En donde voltear a la derecha o izquierda.

* * *

-MALDITA SEA...-la chica golpea desesperada la puerta, por más que lo intento esta no se mueve- Tiene que haber otra salida...- ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? Tal vez el desgraciado solo me está gastando una broma... -Tengo que salir... tengo que salir...-siente que tuviera fuego en vez de un corazón en el pecho... Solo da un par de pasos antes de caer desmayada por el pánico que le embarga.

_Habitación._

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, cuando estos por fin pudieron adaptarse a la luz del recinto se topó con una habitación cuyas paredes se hallaban pintadas de un verde oscuro, las cortinas eran de otra tonalidad de verde (más clara) y dorado. Sintió el paño en su frente, cuando lo quiso retirar una delicada mano se lo impidió.

-Tienes fiebre.-le informo la suave voz del duque. Al escucharla no pudo evitar largarse a llorar, sintió como este la levantaba y le rodeaba en un delicado abrazo... -Tranquila... Estás conmigo... Estas en casa de nuevo.

-Déjame ir...-susurra entre sollozos- déjame ir... No diré a nadie que estas... loco. Déjame ir.

-Te he esperado por más de 500 años...-escucho que susurraba, pareciera disgustado al recordarlo- No puedes pedirme que te deje ir... Milena...-susurro, mientras escondía su rostro en el corto cabello de la joven- no quiero separarme de ti de nuevo...

-No soy Milena...-susurro la chica, esperando que eso la liberara de ese loco- mi nombre...

-Ya se cuál es tu nombre, ahora-replico el chico- ¿No te das cuenta la similitud que hay entre ellos?-tomo el rostro de la chica, con sumo cuidado y le hizo mirarle- Sé que te niegas a creerlo, pero tú eres Milena... Mi Milena.

-YO NO SOY TUYA-La chica se apartó de él y se apresuró a dejar la cama, para correr hacia la puerta.

-Está cerrada-susurro en su oído, sacándole un respingo. -La llave está en mi chaqueta...-le abrazo con cuidado por la espalda- por favor Milena, no me hagas sufrir más de lo que ya he sufrido...

-Dejadme... No me toques...-pidió la chica de cabellera roja y corta. Mientras le asestaba un codazo en el estómago y se daba vuelta para hacerle frente- ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡NO SOY MILENA! ME LLAMO MILO SCORPIAN-El chico apoyo delicadamente un dedo sobre sus labios.

-La flor recibe muchos nombres, pero siguen siendo la misma flor.-le susurro antes de colocar unos mechones de pelo tras la oreja de la joven.- Sé que no he tenido el tacto necesario para la situación.-La chica sentía los ojos del duque, incluso con los ojos cerrados- Te he llorado por siglos... y te he esperado cada segundo de mi inmortalidad...-dejo escapar un suspiro- Milo, abre los ojos... por favor, ábrelos.-la chica lentamente así lo hizo- sé que estas asustada, entiendo que no me quieres cerca ahora...-tomo una de las manos de la chica- Pero necesito que sientas algo...-apoyo la mano de esta en su corazón, lo sentía latir debajo de las finas telas que cubrían su pecho- Hace siglos que no latía... "Cuando ella llegue de nuevo al pueblo, volverá a latir... Sera la señal de que nuestro acuerdo ha terminado"... -la chica le miro- solo por ti acepte ese aberrante trato... No podía vivir con la idea de que ya no estarías a mi lado...

-Yo...-ella estaba casi muda, el terror que sentía estaba atándole las cuerdas vocales.

-No digas que me dejaras de nuevo-suplico el chico- por favor, Mile... Milo-se corrigió- No lo soportare... -aferro con fuerza la muñeca de la chica.- No lo poder soportar...

-Si dices que me amas-está loco- déjame ir...

-Solo un tonto deja ir lo que ama...-informo el duque antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella.- solo un tonto, hace esa estupidez... Te he esperado más de 500 años...-le miro con ojos llorosos- no me dejes... No te he esperado tanto, para que me dejes...-la rodeo con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella. Su aliento le erizo la piel- No me dejes... No ahora que te vuelvo a tener... No me dejes...-la chica sentía una extraña punzada en el pecho. Sintió como el joven caía de rodillas y le abrazaba las piernas- Por favor Milena, te he esperado tantos años... No lo hagas... Recuerda nuestra promesa...-suplico- dios, hazle recordar la promesa que hicimos bajo la luz de la luna...-escucho que susurraba.

-No puedes pedirme que te amé...-hizo una breve pausa. -Ni siquiera se tu nombre...

-Soy Camus, Milena...-el hombre alzo la mirada llorosa- soy Camus... dime que me recuerdas... Por favor... Milo o Milena... como quieras que te llame...-Otra vez la punzada en el pecho- Di que me recuerdas... que recuerdas nuestra promesa...

-No.-fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios. Escucho como este reprimía sus sollozos y como intentaba controlar su respiración. Sin mirarla siquiera, se levantó y extrajo una vieja llave de su chaqueta.

-Vete...-dijo en un susurro, la chica se quedó mirando la hoja de la puerta abierta. Como no creyendo lo que el hombre, que ahora le evitaba la mirada estaba haciendo.- ¡LÁRGATE ANTES QUE ME ARREPIENTA!-No puedo retenerte, por más que me duela... Ya no me amas...

La chica salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió, o eso esperaba, hacia la entrada.

Cuando dejo de escuchar sus pasos y sentía como su corazón se destruía nuevamente. Comprendió que todo lo hecho todos esos siglos, había sido en vano. Ya no valía la pena seguir respirando... A fin de cuentas, ya era mortal de nuevo.

_Jardín._

Dejo de correr al notar que él no la seguía, se dio vuelta y miro con algo de miedo el gran castillo.

-Debo de estar loca...-susurro, antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso hacia el lugar. A medida que se acercaba al lugar, la opresión en su pecho se hacía menor.

Había aceptado el trabajo de campo, solo porque quería ver si recorriendo Europa encontraba su lugar en el mundo... Él tenía razón, odiaba la vida que tenía en Atenas. ¿Y si su lugar en el mundo estaba en ese castillo? Siempre había sentido que no pertenecía a ninguno de los lugares en que había vivido... ¿Podría ser que el lugar al que pertenecía era este?

_Habitación_

-¡SANTO DIOS!-La chica se apresuró a colocar la silla bajo los pies del joven y a trepar por esta para desatar el nudo que le eliminaba la respiración. El joven callo con un golpe seco al suelo.- Reacciona... ¡REACCIONA!-comenzó a decir, mientras le sacudía.

_Habitación del Duque._

El canto de las aves le despertó, llevo una de sus manos a su cuello y sintió el tacto de la venda contra las yemas de sus dedos. Al mirar hacia un costado, se encontró que la joven dormía sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la mesa de noche.

-Milo...-logro decir en un ligero carraspeo.- Milo...-repitió nuevamente. Ella abrió los ojos y le miro- te quedaste...-susurro, con una leve sonrisa en los labios- me salvaste... de nuevo... -la chica le miro como no entendiendo. El extendió una de sus manos hacia ella, no creía que lo fuera a hacer. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella le sonrió y le tomo la mano con firmeza. Sentir su delicada mano rodeada por la suya, hizo que Camus cerrara los ojos y embozara una sonrisa que no lucia desde hacía siglos... Una sonrisa que solo puede ser generada por la presencia de su amor.- ¿Me dejaras?

-No...-Percibió la duda en su palabra, pero no podía reprochárselo. A fin de cuentas, tenía que enamorarla de nuevo, pero que regresara por él y le ayudara cuando más le necesito... Sin duda significaba algo y esperaba que ese significado fuera _**amor.**_

_Fin._

* * *

**_Los finales románticos no son mi fuerte :P._**


End file.
